


Picnics and Pears

by Vagabond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Picnic, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, crowley finds it sexy when aziraphale eats anything so, farmers market, feeding each other?, idk how to tag this, it involves a pear, it is an excuse for CUTENESS and FILTH, or is it fully public even if no one sees them?, this is filth, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: Aziraphale gets Crowley to agree to take him to a farmers market where they purchase the makings of a picnic, and neither of them can resist the allure of a juicy pear.This was a prompt fill forfinsmummyon twitter: "how about a very juicy pear? 🍐💦"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Picnics and Pears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing prompt fills! You can learn more by heading over to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/likelyshovels). 
> 
> I'm stuck in the lovely world of social distancing here in NYC. I'm going to be working from home all next week and as someone who normally does work in the community....it is going to be slow going, being stuck at home. So check it out if you're interested in participating or having your prompt filled. I will literally do anything. 
> 
> Enjoy this one. I'm sorry to the prompter if they DIDN'T want it to be sexy but...you can't use those emojis and expect me to think of anything else.

Crowley wondered what he’d been thinking when he suggested going to the farmers market and getting supplies for a picnic. They’d been living in a small village in the South Downs for just shy of a year, and the start of summer had seemed a perfect time to celebrate their time together. A year was a small amount of time in their lifespans, but it had been a meaningful one. 

So Crowley suffered through the crowds bustling about the brightly colored booths because the smile hadn’t left Aziraphale’s face since they arrived. 

“Crowley, look at these flowers!” He tugged him by his arm over to a booth selling bouquets. Crowley looked them over with a critical eye. None of them were as beautiful as what he’d been cultivating in his garden, or his greenhouse. He huffed. 

“None of that.” Aziraphale playfully swatted his arm. “They’re lovely.” 

“Thank you!” A young woman with an apron around her waist approached them, smiling. “I grow them myself. I have a little help with the bouquets from my partner.” She cast a glance over to another woman who wasn’t wearing an apron, but was sitting in front of a bucket of flowers, picking and choosing which ones to put in a bouquet. “Looking for anything in particular?” 

Crowley wanted to growl but held back. The young woman gave him what he swore was a knowing look. 

“These gardenias are quite a sight, and your partner has picked some lovely accents to go with them. How much for the bouquet?” 

They worked out the pricing while Crowley stood just outside of the booth, keeping his comments to himself. Aziraphale walked over to him with the bouquet cradled in his arm and then presented Crowley with a red rose. 

“For you, my love.” 

“Angel…” Crowley huffed and glanced around before he gingerly accepted it, grateful the stem was wrapped. He tucked it into his jacket pocket so the petals stuck out. Aziraphale beamed and took Crowley’s arm once more. 

In addition to the flowers, they bought some artisan cheeses, a fresh baguette, a couple bottles of wine, and some dried meats. Crowley purchased a few pastries from a booth that caught his eye, and a homemade woven basket from another to put it all in, including the bouquet. He held it while Aziraphale held his arm, continuing to pull him to stop at nearly every booth. 

At last, they ended up at a booth selling fruits and vegetables. “Perhaps we ought to get some apples?” Aziraphale grinned and Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Old joke, angel.” 

“But a good one all the same.” 

“How about  _ pears _ ?” Crowley gave him a look and Aziraphale stuck out the tip of his tongue. 

“I do like pears.” 

They came away from the booth with a couple of apples and a few pears, tucking them into the basket. 

“Do you think we have enough for a picnic?” Crowley asked. 

“The only thing we’re missing is a blanket…” Aziraphale glanced around. 

“I’ve got one back in the Bentley.” 

“Oh.” Aziraphale pouted. “I thought we were trying to get  _ everything _ from the market.” 

Crowley closed his eyes and prayed to the Lord Herself because he couldn’t say no to that look. “Alright. Find a blanket.” 

He found the most hideous tartan blanket Crowley had ever laid eyes on. While most picnic blankets, like the one in the Bentley, were red and white checks, this was green  _ tartan _ . Yet Aziraphale appeared delighted as he purchased it, the seller excited to tell him all about why she’d chosen the colors she did. 

They were probably a hundred or so pounds lighter than when they’d come in, but Aziraphale seemed happy, so Crowley let it go. 

Aziraphale clutched the blanket in his arms as if he expected someone to take it away, as if there were a whole line of folks who saw him buy it and thought ‘how dare he steal our prize’. Shaking his head, Crowley led Aziraphale away from the market and into the nearby park. It was a small park with ample shade, a tiny playground, and a couple of nice fields. 

He picked a spot as far away from the noise of the market as he could manage and set down the basket. 

“You wouldn’t prefer to be in the sun?” Aziraphale asked. 

“You hate it when it gets in your eyes, and when it makes the wine too warm.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes, but you do tend to run cold.” 

“I’m fine, angel. You can always help me warm up.” 

“We’re in public, love.” 

Crowley shrugged and looked at him over his sunglasses. “So?” 

“You’re a naughty thing.” Aziraphale set about laying the blanket on the ground. Once he was happy with it, he lowered himself onto it and ran a hand over the fabric. “It is a nice blanket.” 

“Angel, I love you.” That’s all Crowley allowed himself to say as he sat down and dragged their basket of goodies over. 

“You hate the blanket.” 

“I hate the blanket.” 

“That’s such a shame.” Aziraphale began to dig through their nibbles, pulling the cheese out first and discovering a cheese knife pulled from thin air. 

“I thought we were buying  _ everything  _ from the market!” Crowley accused. 

“I may have overlooked a few things.” Aziraphale wiggled as he began to cut up the cheese and place it on the paper plates that also hadn’t been in the basket just moments before. 

“You’re a cheater.” 

Aziraphale glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “And?” 

“Bastard.” Crowley stole a piece of cheese and earned a reproachful look from Aziraphale as he continued his task. Next up were the apples, sliced up and set beside the cheese on their plates. Then, he broke off chunks of the baguette. 

“This all looks scrumptious, Crowley.” Aziraphale ate a piece of cheese with a slice of apple, humming in delight. 

“I’m glad, angel.” Crowley nibbled on another piece of cheese, staring at Aziraphale. He loved watching him eat, especially the way he savored every bite. The cheese and apple combo had left him with his eyes closed, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he chewed. 

“Humans are such clever things, aren’t they.” Aziraphale picked up a piece of the bread and tried that next, with a different kind of cheese. “Oh! This bread! It is so fluffy inside. Crowley, please, you have to try it.” 

Aziraphale gathered up another piece of bread and cheese and held it out. Crowley glanced at him over his sunglasses and then leaned forward, taking the bite straight from Aziraphale’s fingers. He chewed, swallowed, and then darted his tongue out to lick Aziraphale’s fingertips. 

“Good?” Aziraphale asked, slowly pulling his hand back. 

“Delicious.” 

They continued along that vein, Aziraphale insisting on bites of this or that, while Crowley fed him in return. Sharing food became sharing kisses, which eventually became Aziraphale leaning with his head on Crowley’s shoulder as they gazed out at the green grass and trees around them. 

“This has been a lovely day,” Aziraphale remarked, tilting his head to look up at Crowley. Crowley had removed his sunglasses after being convinced no one was around to see. He glanced back and smiled. 

“I’m glad. But you know, you haven’t tried the pears yet.” 

“Oh dear, you’re right. Would you mind?” 

“You want me to feed you a pear?” Crowley snorted. “That seems awkward.” 

Aziraphale shrugged and then fluttered his lashes a bit, killing Crowley with his look. 

“Fine, fine.” He leaned forward and snagged one of the pears. Aziraphale sat up. Crowley touched Aziraphale’s jaw with a few fingers to hold him still as he held the pear to his lips. “Might I tempt you?” 

“You might,” Aziraphale answered, before he bit into the flesh of the pear. His teeth tore through it easily and juice spilled out, leaving Aziraphale’s mouth and chin glistening. Crowley was captivated, eyes trained on Aziraphale’s tongue as it darted out to get the juice. Then, Crowley offered him another bite. 

Three bites in, Aziraphale seemed less interested in the pear and more interested in the juice running down Crowley’s hand. He leaned in and lapped at his fingers, then followed the spill of juice to his wrist, before he flicked his eyes up and met Crowley’s gaze. 

Crowley took the pear in his other hand and chucked it before he dragged Aziraphale into a heated kiss. His mouth tasted sweet, like the pear, and Crowley sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Aziraphale groaned at that and pressed closer, carefully wrestling Crowley down to the picnic blanket. 

“You wanted this,” Crowley murmured before he was consumed by another kiss, his less messy hand threading through Aziraphale’s curls. 

Aziraphale hummed an affirmative against his mouth as he straddled Crowley’s waist and continued to kiss him senseless, until the taste of pear was overwhelmed with the shared taste of  _ them _ . Aziraphale’s hands were on the blanket on either side of his head, just barely holding himself up off of Crowley as they made out. 

Deciding to remedy that, Crowley wrapped a long leg around Aziraphale’s hips and pulled him down, grinding up against him. The angel’s weight settled over him as he shifted down to his elbows instead of his hands, both of them pressed together from their chests to their hips. 

Aziraphale dug his fingers into Crowley’s hair and tugged, drawing a keening moan from him as sparks of pleasure rolled down his spine. He shoved his hips up into Aziraphale’s again. They both broke away panting. 

“The pear was a good idea,” Aziraphale whispered, staring at Crowley as if he planned to devour him.

“Mmhm. I have those from time to time.” Crowley used the leg around Aziraphale’s waist to hold him as he threw his weight against him, flipping them so Aziraphale was the one pressed beneath him. “Satan, this blanket is ugly.” 

Aziraphale laughed and it was one of the most beautiful things Crowley had the privilege to witness. “Well, love,” he began when he gained control of himself. “If we manage to ruin it, perhaps we don’t have to see it ever again.” 

“Hm. That might actually be the only thing that makes it appealing.” Crowley leaned in and left wet kisses along Aziraphale’s throat, stopping to undo his bowtie and the first few buttons of his shirt. “Fuck. You wear too many layers.” 

“I had just planned to go to the farmer’s market, you know.” Aziraphale dragged Crowley into a kiss before he let him continue. “I wasn’t expecting a pear, of all things, to drive you to ravish me.” 

“Oh, I’m going to ravish you alright.” Crowley decided to undo all of the buttons, opening up Aziraphale’s waistcoat and the buttoned up shirt he wore beneath. He miracled away the undershirt, leaving Aziraphale’s chest exposed to the breeze. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shivered and rolled his hips up into Crowley’s. He was hard and clearly wanting, and oh did Crowley want him in return. “We’re in public.” 

Crowley leaned down over him, covering him with his body. “Do you think we are the first ones to get it on in this park?” 

Aziraphale seemed to consider it, a blush rising up on his cheeks. “Likely not.” 

Crowley smirked, letting his pointed canines show just between his lips before he returned to lavishing Aziraphale’s neck with kisses. Aziraphale appeared to have no more objections, his fingers curling and twisting in Crowley’s hair as Crowley left red marks all down his throat and on his collarbone. 

“Crowley.” 

“Angel,” Crowley hummed against his skin, biting his collarbone before sliding his mouth down lap at one of Aziraphale’s nipples. 

“Ah.” Aziraphale whined, fingers tightening in Crowley’s hair. As a reward, Crowley rolled their hips together, the bulge of his stiff cock rubbing against Aziraphale’s through the fabric. 

“Could I make you come like this?” Crowley asked, glancing up to find Aziraphale’s head tilted back and eyes closed. “What if I just kept grinding against you until you begged me to come? Kept you right on the edge while I marked up your pretty chest…” He bit down just beside Aziraphale’s nipple and revelled in the sharp intake of breath it elicited. 

“Crowley, don’t be cruel. Touch me.” 

“Touch you?” Crowley laughed and Aziraphale squirmed. “Like this?” He rolled his hips down again, holding them steady against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale pushed up into him and rutted. 

“With your hand.” 

“My  _ hand _ . Now that’s scandalous, isn’t it? My beautiful angel wants a handjob in the middle of a park…” 

There was a flush from Aziraphale’s cheeks down to the middle of his chest, his breath coming out in little soft huffs. “Crowley.” 

“I’d rather use my mouth. Less of a mess…” He kissed down Aziraphale’s sternum and over his belly, tonguing his stretch marks and nuzzling, before he pressed his mouth to the bulge in his tan trousers. 

“Oh.” Aziraphale squirmed again and curled his fingers in the blanket beneath him. “Crowley.” 

“I like it when you say my name that desperately.” He opened his mouth and laved his tongue against the bulge in the fabric. 

“Ah, not my trousers…” Aziraphale whined. 

“Not your trousers…” Crowley huffed and undid Aziraphale’s fly. “So picky.” He pulled the sides open and leaned in to mouth at him through his briefs instead. Aziraphale’s cock twitched beneath his mouth, straining against the fabric. Crowley traced the outline of it with his tongue before he mouthed at the bulk of Aziraphale’s cock. Then he trailed his mouth up to the already damp spot at the tip and lapped at that, Aziraphale jerking up beneath him. 

“Please.” 

“As you wish, angel.” He tugged the briefs down just enough to free Aziraphale’s cock and took him in hand, stroking him. There was a perfect little bead of precome at the tip as he leaned in and lapped up with the flat of his tongue. 

“Mm.” Aziraphale stopped squirming and Crowley glanced up to find his eyes still closed, far more relaxed. 

“Better, angel? Nice and comfortable?” 

Finally, blue eyes peered down at him. “Very, my love. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d quite like it if you’d suck my cock.” 

Crowley groaned as his own cock throbbed in response and he couldn’t help but grind down against the ground. “Fuck, angel.” He wasted no time in getting his lips around the head, working it with his tongue, wetting it and listening to Aziraphale’s moans before he took more of him in. 

Aziraphale was a lovely mouthful, an average size for a human, just a little thicker than anyone else might be. It meant Crowley had to work to concentrate on taking him in, making sure to swirl his tongue and hollow out his cheeks anytime he pulled off. Aziraphale was doing his best to hold himself back, Crowley could see it in the way he held his hips, and kept himself from thrusting up. 

“Do you want me to help you keep control, angel?” Crowley asked as he pulled off of Aziraphale’s cock. 

“Yes.” Aziraphale gasped it, shivering. 

Crowley laid his hands on Aziraphale’s hips and then applied some weight, pinning him. He took his cock back into his mouth hands-free and Aziraphale yelped, then slapped a hand over his own mouth as he fought against Crowley’s hands. Finally, he relented, letting Crowley be the one to determine the speed of things, and he devolved into a litany of whimpers and moans, his hand falling away from his mouth. 

Crowley took him in until the head of his cock nudged his throat and then he swallowed, Aziraphale yelping, begging. 

“Please, Crowley.  _ Please _ . Oh I’m so close darling.” 

Crowley doubled down on his efforts, deep throating him again and again until beneath his hands Aziraphale began to tense up and squirm. That was a sign and he pulled off almost all the way, massaging the underside of Aziraphale’s cock with his tongue until the angel shouted and spilled into his mouth and onto his lips. 

He lapped at the mess while Aziraphale panted, chest heaving with every strained breath. “Oh. Damn. Crowley.” 

Crowley hummed and stroked Aziraphale’s softening cock, licking up the rest of his cum before he tucked him away in his briefs and refastened his trousers. He crawled up Aziraphale’s body and kissed him, running a hand up and down Aziraphale’s chest in an attempt to soothe. Slowly but surely it worked, Aziraphale’s breathing evening out and his kisses becoming more focused.

“Your turn?” Aziraphale murmured. 

“Mm. Can I make a request?” 

“Anything.” 

“I’d like you to take me home and keep me on the edge however long you’d like.” Crowley gazed down and didn’t miss the flicker of hunger on Aziraphale’s face. 

“Oh darling, that sounds like a lovely evening.” 

“Good.” Crowley smiled and stole another kiss, climbing off of Aziraphale. They packed up the remnants of their picnic and despite their activities, the blanket made it back into the Bentley. On the drive home, Aziraphale kept a proprietary hand on Crowley’s thigh. 

“Darling?” He asked, and Crowley glanced over at him. “We still have another pear, right?” 

“We do.” 

“Good.” Aziraphale smiled and Crowley wasn’t entirely sure what it meant, but he  _ was _ sure he could look forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get your prompts filled, come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/likelyshovels) and [Tumblr](https://waffleironbiddingwar.tumblr.com/).


End file.
